


Come Along, Sweetie

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Amy are rescued by their better halves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along, Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (dialogue only)

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Amy?”

“Were we just knocked out and thrown in some kind of alien jail?”

“You know I don’t like jumping to conclusions, but it _does_ seem to appear—”

“Oh, my god, we’re in an alien jail! What have you gone and done to land us in alien jail?”

“Ow! There’s no need for hitting! And how do you know it was me?”

“It’s always you, Raggedy Man. Now, get us out of here!”

“Maybe I can’t, did you think of that? I don’t have my screwdriver.”

“You’re over a thousand years old. Are you telling me that you can’t break out of an alien jail _without_ using your sonic screwdriver?”

“I am telling you no such thing. I just don’t have… a plan… as yet.”

“Doctor!”

“I’m thinking!”

“Think faster!”

“I _am_ — Did you hear that?”

“Don’t you try to distract me— that was an explosion!”

“Hello, Sweetie. Thought you could use a rescue.”

“We were doing just fine on our own, thank you very much, River.”

“Really? Because it looked like you were locked in jail.”

“Quiet, you.”

“Well, _I’m_ happy to see you, Rory.”

“Yes, I could tell by that kiss.”

“Time for that later, Mum. We’d best get back to the TARDIS before any guards turn up. Come along, Sweetie.”

“Oi! That’s my line. Come along, Ponds.”

“Do we follow him or her?”

“Oh, her, definitely. He’ll catch up.”

THE END


End file.
